Digital cameras are increasingly used to capture images and/or audio content of events and their surroundings. The images may include one or more video clips, and/or still images. The video clips, for example, may include a series of single image frames and/or corresponding audio content. Users may capture large quantities of video clips, audio content, and/or still images per event. Some of the video clips, audio content, and/or still images may be similar to one another.
Sets of captured video clips, audio segments, and/or images may be editable, for example, in post capture editing processes. The post capture editing process may include selecting highlights from the sets of captured video clips, audio segments, and/or images. However, requiring the user to review and evaluate each captured video clip, audio segment, and/or image to select portions that are highlight worthy and/or remove portions that are irrelevant, uninteresting, and/or too similar to other highlights may be cumbersome, resource intensive, and time consuming.